


The Hand That Heals

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Spock's point of view from the episode Amok Time when Jim grabs/touches Spock's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Heals

I did not want you to see me like this.  
  
I had thought I would have been forgotten.  
  
But someone seems to want me to suffer this way.  
  
To lose all control, to join myself with a stranger.  
  
Yes, for she is that too me. A cold creature who does nothing to warm me now.  
  
But you, always you, trying to be my lifeline.  
  
My protector, my saviour, my t'hy'la.  
  
That is what you are to me.  
  
Your hand which touches mine gives me peace.  
  
I may not usually show emotion but inside I am pleased.  
  
Pleased that you hold my hand and that your are healing my soul.


End file.
